


Changed for the Better

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Anna understands how much Dean Winchester means to Castiel.





	Changed for the Better

  


Castiel watched as Anna turned to Dean, grasping at his arm before she kissed him sweetly.  He was confused by the feelings swirling in his gut as he watched.  Dean’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to be hurting for the decision he was made to make.

Of course Castiel knew that Dean would choose Sam over Anna, it was why Uriel gave him that ultimatum. What Castiel didn’t expect was how much it would hurt to give Anna up in the first place.

And what did that kiss mean? Why did it make Castiel feel so –

He couldn’t decide the right word for what he was feeling.  He’d have to think about it later to determine what was happening to him.

“You did the best you could,” Anna said, her lips still close to Dean’s.  “I forgive you.”

It was as if Castiel was intruding on a private moment with the way Dean and Anna were looking at each other, eyes locked and intense.  Castiel looked away, feeling as though they needed the moment to themselves, and that he, Sam, and Uriel were not supposed to watch.

When Anna turned away from Dean, toward Uriel and Castiel, she stood as powerful as she always had before. Castiel’s eyes were drawn back to her, and he remembered how he had admired her so.  How they had become close.  How they had been – what? – something more.

It was her power that had always enticed him.

Castiel felt bad for what he had to do, but Anna had fallen, she had rebelled.  She needed to be taken care of, especially now that she didn’t have her grace and any way to protect herself from others who could take advantage of her.  

He was ready for whatever he and Uriel had to do, until the demons arrived, that is.  The next few minutes were a hectic blur, Castiel somewhat ashamed for being overpowered momentarily by Alistair, and then shocked at the fact that Uriel had Anna’s grace around his neck all this time.  

He thought he would have been able to feel her essence so near to him, but maybe they hadn’t been as close as he thought.

And then Anna took it back, her grace returning to her vessel and making her into the powerful angel she had once been.  Castiel couldn’t bear to look away as her power lit up the barn, admiring her beauty and grace shamelessly.

Castiel felt her all around him, as he once had before, and he relished in it.  She was warmth and strength and everything that was  _right_ , which was a surprising feeling to have about her since she had, in fact, been so  _wrong_  in falling.  Hadn’t she?

Castiel wished he and Anna could just stay there forever, her power mingling with his, their grace entwining like clasped fingers.

Then she was gone.

He was dazed as he and Uriel spoke to the Winchesters, and Castiel almost felt badly about leaving them, with no words on where Anna might have gone.  Truthfully, Castiel only wanted to find her himself, so he was happy to leave as quickly as he did.

Once he had rid himself of Uriel for the evening, Castiel found himself near an abandoned water mill, a perfect mixture of human engineering and natural energy.  He sat near the bank of the river, letting the cogs of the wheel entrance him into an easy hypnosis.

He reached out with his mind, searching for Anna, searching for her newly rekindled grace.

He found her quickly.

He also knew that she could feel him searching, but she wasn’t hiding from him.  It was as if she wanted him to find her.

He went to her immediately.

“Castiel,” she hummed as he approached, and he could feel the warmth of her grace reaching out to his. He responded in kind, eagerly searching for comfort from her.

“Anna,” he responded as soon as he stood before her.  They didn’t have to communicate with one another’s vessels to understand that there was apology, longing, and want between them.  But for Anna, feeling Castiel’s essence for the first time in many years, he felt like something new as well.

“There’s something –“ Anna started, cocking her head to one side, “- different about you, Castiel. Something has changed.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, not being able to find anything changed within him.

“Ah, I see now,” Anna continued, and she smiled.  “Dean Winchester.”

Castiel was taken aback. What about Dean Winchester had changed him?  Yes, he had raised the Righteous Man from Hell, but that hadn’t  _changed_  him, had it?

Anna reached her hand out to take Castiel’s, and he immediately wove his fingers between her petite ones.  He found that he enjoyed the softness of her vessel’s hands, and wondered how the rest of her felt.

That was the thought he was pondering when she took them both away, landing in a dark room.

“Whassa –“ a voice said in the darkness, and suddenly a lamp was turned on.  Dean Winchester was laying in bed, halfway on his stomach and understandably confused.

“Anna?” he asked. “Cas?”

Anna let go of Castiel’s hand, making her way to sit on the bed beside Dean, who sat up to face her.

“Dean,” she said, smiling at him.  Her hands moved to cup his face, and Castiel once more thought he was intruding on a private moment when she leaned forward to kiss him, Dean’s eyes fluttering shut as she did so.

The kiss was short, but Dean’s eyes stayed closed for a few extra seconds.  It was when he opened them that he looked over Anna’s shoulder at Castiel, a glaring look sent his way.  “Anna, is everything alright?”

Castiel’s stomach tightened at the thought of Dean feeling the need to protect this version of Anna, Anna the  _Angel Warrior_ , from Castiel, now that she had her grace returned.  Of course, Dean had no idea the past that Castiel and Anna shared, and for all he knew Castiel was still a threat to her.

“Everything is fine, Dean,” Anna reassured him, moving completely onto the bed so that she could straddle Dean’s upper thighs.  He was surprised at the movement, but not as much as Castiel was.  Castiel shifted uncomfortably where he stood, not knowing why Anna had brought him along on her visit to Dean.

“We came here to see you, Dean,” Anna continued.  “You are so very important, to everything.”  She kissed him once more, and Castiel watched as Dean’s hands grasped at Anna’s thighs on either side of his own.  “But more than that,” Anna pulled away from Dean’s mouth, her voice quieter now.  “You’re so very important to me, and to Castiel.”

When she said his name, Anna turned to look at Castiel.  She continued speaking to Dean, eyes locked on Castiel’s.  “You have changed him, Dean, you’ve changed his very being.”

Anna’s certainty was surprising to Castiel, but he could tell that Dean was even more shocked by her words.

Anna turned back to Dean. “For that, we want to thank you.”

“Wha-“ the question couldn’t leave Dean’s lips before Anna’s covered his once more, pressing into him with enthusiasm.  Castiel was once again watching them kiss, as if they had done so before, and he realized that they probably had, many times.  Anna had been human, mere hours ago, and it was understandable that she and Dean would have been drawn toward one another.

Once again, the thought of them together, and the visual proving it in front of him now, made Castiel’s stomach turn.    
He thought to leave, until Anna’s hand reached out toward him.  Unable to stop himself, he moved toward it, his hand folding around Anna’s as she pulled him to the bed.

When Dean felt the bed move from Castiel’s weight against it, he pulled his lips from Anna’s.  His eyes moved from Castiel to Anna, searching for answers of what was happening.

“Dean,” Anna cooed, using her grace to calm him slightly.  “We want to thank you, please, let us thank you.”

Dean looked to Castiel once more, and Castiel finally realized what Anna meant.  Castiel nodded slightly and Dean breathed in one slow, ragged breath, before exhaling.  “Okay.”

Anna’s hand was on Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed, then pushing him toward Dean.  Both men looked at her questioningly for a moment before their eyes met, and slowly Castiel leaned forward to press his lips to Dean’s.

It was as if his grace was singing inside of him.

Dean had to have felt it too, as he pulled back in shock.  Anna was smiling, and Castiel knew then that this had been her plan all along.

“Let us thank you,” she repeated once again, her hands swiftly removing Dean’s shirt before she moved backwards down his legs, keeping eye contact with Dean as she slid his boxers off.

Castiel admired the man in front of him, as if he had never seen him before.  Yes, Castiel had pieced Dean back together from scratch, but when he was doing so it was meticulous and detail-oriented.  Now he was able to just admire.  

He only allowed himself a moment before he leaned toward Dean once more, their lips meeting again. The same leap of happiness from his grace happened, and Castiel felt Dean pushing against him, asking for entrance with his tongue.  Castiel allowed Dean to take the lead, having not had any human interactions such as this before, and Dean’s tongue swept the inside of Castiel’s mouth.  

Castiel felt Anna moving on the bed, but was too entranced with Dean to take note of what she was doing. It wasn’t until Dean gasped into his mouth that Castiel pulled away to look, and what he saw was beautiful.

Anna was nuzzling around Dean’s shaft, his dark member a sharp contrast to the beautiful paleness of her skin.  Castiel watched as Anna’s tongue peeked out to lick at Dean’s balls, then up the underside of his cock to his tip.

A hiss of teeth from Dean made Castiel look back to the man’s face, and he knew right then that he wanted to give his everything to this man.  Castiel moved down the bed, laying on the opposite side of Dean’s body from Anna.  He met her eyes over Dean’s hips.

“Teach me,” he requested, and Anna nodded with a smile.

Anna showed him how to lick, suck, and touch all the tender places of Dean’s erection and balls for a minute, before letting Castiel repeat her actions.  It took him a few tries, but soon enough Dean’s whimpers were just as needy with Castiel’s tongue on him as it had been with Anna’s tongue.

Once Castiel had the hang of things, Anna’s tongue joined his and they both licked and sucked at Dean. The Righteous Man was moaning, panting, and grasping at the sheets as they moved, and all of that was making Castiel’s vessel react interestingly.  Not only was his grace enjoying the closeness to Dean, but his vessel was as well.

Before they let Dean come, Anna pulled back, making Castiel sit up with her.  She pulled him into a kiss, and they shared the taste of Dean between their tongues.  Castiel almost shouted in happiness that he was able to kiss Anna, but instead he just lost himself in the kiss.  Dean watched with hooded eyes, surprised but pleased that the angels were being so sexual with him.

Anna finally pulled away from Castiel to look at Dean.  “Would you like to continue, Dean?” she asked sweetly, the simple question confusing him. Of course he would like to continue, he was moments away from coming.  But there was an underlying message to her question, and he didn’t quite know what it was.

He nodded anyway.

“Turn over, please,” Anna instructed, and Dean obeyed without hesitation.  She turned to Castiel, unbuttoning her blouse.  “Take off your clothes, Castiel.”

Dean laid on his stomach, head propped up as he watched the angels undress.  He had seen Anna naked recently enough that he wasn’t curious as to what lay beneath her clothes, but he had never seen Castiel without his trench coat.  Dean watched the sturdy body underneath come to the surface, appreciating the muscles and angles mixed with softness that was revealed.  

Castiel had never really thought about the look of his vessel’s body, but when he saw the darkness in Dean’s eyes he was grateful.  How different would this be if Dean Winchester was not attracted to Castiel’s vessel?  Would he have let any of this happen at all?

Anna was naked first, and went to Dean’s duffel to grab a bottle of lubricant.  As she walked back to the bed, she asked Dean, “Do you trust me?”

Dean almost laughed at the question – trust angels?  Of course not.

But he did trust her.

And for some reason, in this moment, he trusted Cas as well.

He nodded.

Castiel watched as Anna settled on the bed between Dean’s legs, spreading them out as she began to massage his lower back.  Dean groaned at the pleasure, his dick twitching against the sheets beneath him at the feeling of her hands returning to him.  He could feel Cas watching, learning, as Anna touched him.  Castiel’s own erection hardened even more than it had been at the visual of Dean’s backside, and he palmed it softly.

Anna’s hands moved lower, kneading into Dean’s cheeks.  When he was relaxed enough, her fingers began to spread his cheeks, a slim finger sliding between them to tease his entrance.

Dean moaned loudly at that – it had been a very long time since someone had been  _there_.  Castiel moaned as well – he was entranced with the look of Dean’s body through such a sexual lens.

Anna’s hands left Dean’s body and he heard the snick of the lubricant bottle before she had returned to him, one slick finger massaging around his entrance.  Slowly, she pushed in, easing his pucker open.  

Anna’s fingers were dainty, so she was quickly able to add a second finger.  She began sliding them in and out, scissoring occasionally to stretch Dean even more.  Castiel started pumping his cock in time with Anna’s fingers, and decided to join them on the bed to be more comfortable.  

The thought of Castiel watching Anna open him up made Dean spurt a bit of precome onto the bed.  He had almost forgotten that Cas was even there.

“Would you like to try, Castiel?” Anna asked quietly, and Dean couldn’t see the eager nod that Cas answered in return.  He did hear the snick of the lube when Castiel coated his fingers, and he sighed as Anna’s fingers left him and Castiel’s rough hand took her place.

Castiel’s fingers were much thicker and longer than Anna’s, so he had to work his way up to three fingers slowly.  Castiel was entranced with the visual of his fingers disappearing inside of Dean, and he worked with pleasure to open Dean.  Once Dean was open enough, Anna spoke again.  

“Crook your finger, like this,” she said holding her hand up and showing him, and Castiel followed her instructions.  Dean let out a shout as Castiel rubbed against his prostate, the suddenness of it overwhelming.

“Fuck, Cas – Anna – “  
Dean wasn’t sure who was to thank for the pleasure, so he said both of their names.  He pushed back against Castiel’s fingers, and the angel crooked them again.

Anna leaned over Dean’s body to kiss at his ear, and he could feel that she was smiling.  “Want more, Dean?”

“Yesssss….”

Anna moved to take Castiel’s hand away from Dean, and his hole clenched at the nothingness.  Castiel watched as Dean bit back a whine at the loss, turning over so that he could see what was happening.

Anna was whispering into Castiel’s ear, telling him of her plans.  He nodded in understanding, his cock twitching eagerly.  Castiel moved back to the foot of the bed, giving Anna the room she needed.

Anna pulled Dean against her, turning him over to kiss him deeply.  They made out for a minute, hands tracing each other’s bodies.  Castiel took careful note of the way Dean arched when Anna caressed his lower back, and the way Anna sighed as he squeezed her breast. It was all very erotic, but he also felt as though he were studying for a very important exam.

Finally Anna had pulled Dean on top of her, spreading her legs for him to settle between them. “Dean, make love to me,” she groaned in his ear, looking directly into Castiel’s eyes when she said it.  Castiel knew it was meant for both of them, and he nodded when Dean slid inside of her slowly, his hips beginning a rhythm.

After a minute, Anna reached her hand out to Castiel, and he crawled upward on the bed.  Dean stopped the movement of his hips, suddenly realizing what Anna wanted to do.  He looked over his shoulder at Cas, who had frozen when Dean did.

“Dean?” Anna questioned. “Tell us to stop if you want, but we want to thank you, to be with you.  Let us, please.”

Dean looked at Anna, kissing her on the mouth before turning back to Cas.  “Come on, Cas,” he said shyly.  “Show me what you’ve got.”

Castiel knew when he met Dean’s eyes that the human wanted this, even if he hadn’t known he wanted it more than an hour ago.  Castiel nodded, slicking his cock with lube before he kneeled behind Dean.  Anna was busy soothing Dean so that he would be relaxed enough to let Castiel in, and Cas thanked her silently over Dean’s shoulder.

He lined himself up, watching the way Dean’s hole gaped slightly from their earlier ministrations. Slowly, Castiel pressed forward, his head falling forward at the feeling of tight heat that suddenly surrounded him.

He had never had sex in this vessel before, and he was finding the sensations overwhelming.

Finally he was settled inside of Dean, and Anna’s hand found his left.  She laced their fingers together and settled their clasped hands near her head, so that Castiel could lean forward some for leverage.

He followed the pull of her hand, kissing Dean’s shoulder.  Dean’s eyes were shut tightly, overwhelmed with the feeling of being inside of Anna at the same time Castiel was inside of him.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted to make this experience count.

Anna nodded at Castiel, and he began to move his hips.  As Castiel pulled out of Dean, it pulled Dean from Anna.  He pressed forward, pushing into Dean and causing Dean to push into Anna. Castiel hadn’t realized how much power he would have in the position he was in, but now he was eager to give both Dean and Anna as much pleasure as possible.

With the large amount of foreplay they had given Dean, Castiel knew none of them were going to last long.  He set an even pace of his hips, and the room was filled with sounds of skin on skin, pants, moans, and breathy sighs of each one of their names.  When he could feel that Dean was close, Castiel raised his right hand to cover the burned handprint on Dean’s shoulder, Anna understanding immediately and covering his there as well.  Castiel sent a bit of his grace to Anna’s clit, putting the pressure she needed to topple over the edge with them.

Dean came first, spilling inside of Anna with a grunt of both of their names.  The tightness around Castiel encouraged him soon after, and his hips kept up their movement as Anna joined them in pleasure.

The angels’ hands gripped tightly at Dean’s shoulder, and power radiated from their skin.  Grace and soul mixed, and Castiel realized in that moment that Anna had been right.  Dean Winchester had changed him, had changed his grace.

And he had changed him for the better.


End file.
